scpwiki1fandomcom-20200214-history
Class-D
Welcome to the SCP Wiki! ' Click here to go to the download site This is where you will find info about SCPs, Personnel types, and etc. '''Personnel Type "1" ' The "First" type of personnel is Class-D Personnel, Personnel Type "1" is Class-D Which is a main character in SCP Containment Breach when the power goes out then SCP-173 kills a scientist and an other person. ''(Spoiler Alert) '' '''The First Encountered SCP Is... SCP-173, also known as "The Sculpture", is the main antagonist of SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-173 is a sculpture constructed of concrete and rebar with krylon-brand spray paint. It is capable of moving at high speeds and will kill by either snapping at the base of the skull or strangulation. SCP-173 is incapable of moving when in a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with it. When SCP-173 is not being observed, sounds of scraping stone can be heard. SCP-173 produces a mixture of blood and feces through unknown means. SCP-173 is the first SCP object that the player encounters. At the start of the game, D-9341 is taken from his cell along with two other class-Ds to perform testing on SCP-173. However, during the testing routine the site undergoes a huge power failure, allowing SCP-173 to kill the two class-Ds and a guard and escape into the ventilation system. Once the containment breach has started, SCP-173 first appears in the office connected to its containment area. Security Chief Franklin can be seen warning Agent Ulgrin about SCP-173 being behind him. Ulgrin will then turn around and start backing out of the room while they both continue to stare at SCP-173. Once they leave the room a brief blackout will occur, allowing SCP-173 to escape. Throughout the game, SCP-173 will follow and attempt to kill the player. If the player doesn't blink or look away from it, SCP-173 cannot move. If the player does blink or look away, SCP-173 will either move significantly closer to them or open any doors that are blocking its way. Its movement can be noticed by the stone scraping sounds it makes while travelling. SCP-173 can spawn in any room of the facility. It commonly appears in lockrooms, gas catwalks, server farms, the small testing room, and sometimes in the metal corridors. Rooms that it can suddenly appear in typically have a broken ventilation shaft cover in the room. SCP-173 will also appear in the storeroom. As soon as the lights in said room go out, SCP-173 will break through the vent and kill a scientist and a janitor discussing escape routes. If the MTF operatives encounter SCP-173, they will proceed to prioritize re-containing it, ignoring the player if present unless approached directly. When an operative needs to blink, they will announce it before doing so in order to prevent SCP-173 from moving. The operatives will then use a containment box to capture SCP-173 and return it to its containment chamber.